Nowadays suitcases play an important role as an indispensible personal accompanying article wherever and whenever in the everyday life of many people such as those going on duty or on tour, to store all the necessities which may sometimes include highly valuable things e.g. precious jewels, sophisticated instruments, or absolutely secret decuments etc. In order to ensure the safety of the users to carry, several kinds of locking devices for suitcases have been developed, and among which, the combination lock is by far the most desirably accepted one because it is free of the trouble of carrying a key with the user. However the current suitcases combination locks are not alway satisfactory due to their liability of disordered combination and poor precision which not only incur the tendency of trouble of the locks, but also facilitate the burglars to pick them hence decrease the security and practicality of such locks.
Accordingly, it is the major object of this invention to provide an improved device of combination lock with better accuracy and less possibility miscombination and trouble.